Family Affairs
by sesshygirl3
Summary: No one bothered to tell Hinata that 11th grade was a synonym for hell, that she would become father to a potato, about her engagement to a man she'd never met, or that she was about to embark on the biggest emotional rollercoaster of her adolescent life.
1. Potay Toe, Potah Toe

Family Affairs

AU: Um, first fan fic in a long long time. My writing's sort of rusty but I hope it'll inprove. Any suggestions you have please tell me, I love constructive critism. If you don't like the story you dont have to tell me why, I probably already know XD lol.

* * *

Chapter One: 

"Father… I d-don't think I'll be able to go today." A muffled whimper said from underneath a thick layer of sheets.

Current Hyuuga leader Hyuuga Hiashi gave an unconvinced grunt. "You can stay home from school once your grades get up, Hinata."

Hinata gave a dry sob at his unreasonableness. "Father, I have a 3.87 GPA, I'm trying my h-hardest and right now I feel like c-crud, can I please stay home?"

Hinata's father shook his head a firm 'no'. There was no point in arguing anymore. Hiashi left the room and Hinata proceeded to getting dressed, blinking constantly to get the blurriness from her eyes.

---

About 10 minutes later Hinata was standing outside, an umbrella in hand. Her cousin Neji and younger sister Hanabi were on either side of her, carrying their own umbrellas. Neji was staying with her family for his senior year because of supposed 'family problems' at home. Hinata suspected her Aunt was just mooching off her much richer father. Hanabi was still a freshman and Hinata a junior; they both had better grades than her.

As the bus pulled up to a stop before their house Hinata wondered the same thing she'd been wondering since her freshman year, _if we're so darn rich why do i have to take the bus everyday?_ With a sigh Hinata boarded the bus and found a vacant seat near the back, she immediately turned her gaze to stare out at the bleary world behind the smudged glass.

Her head was still pounding with fever and Hinata's stomach was about to keel over from cramps. Hinata rested her forehead against the cool window pane and instantly felt some form of relief wash over her; this would have to do until the rude awakening at school.

Hinata never had many friends, and the few that she did have were not girls. From the beginning of her school life Hinata found girls hard to get along with. They judged you on everything and proved to be the most vicious cruel creatures on Earth from time to time, especially while pmsing. Most girls in her school found Hinata quiet and dark, not fun to talk to and rather plan looking. She always stuttered around people she didn't know and avoided eye contact with just about everyone. It grated their nerves and they dubbed her an outcast. Hinata really wasn't bothered by this; it allowed her to do what she needed without thinking of what others would think. She wore simple plain jeans and a t-shirt in the spring and summer. A pair of jeans and a sweater for winter and fall. Nothing else really mattered; Hinata couldn't keep up with all the latest fashion stuff anyways.

Now boys were a different matter. The one person Hinata could truly call a friend was a guy, Inuzuka Kiba. He always stood up for her and was friendly, even though he was in the jock group he'd sit with her during lunch, come over to study, stuff best friends should do. He didn't care how she dressed or what her grades were. Inuzuka Kiba was her friend.

"Hey Hinata!"

Hinata turned her head to see Kiba's grinning face as he came up to her locker. "Good Morning Kiba-kun…" Was her quiet response, slowly turning to face him as her face flushed from fever.

Kiba frowned.

"You don't look to good, feeling alright?"

Hinata shook her head no and explained the little dilemma from earlier; he shook his head in disgust.

"Your dad's a real bastard, one day I'll-"

Kiba was cut off from the ring of the warning bell; they'd both be late in about 45 seconds. "C ya Hinata!" He said before quickly running down the hall to his first period class. Hinata followed him slowly but took a right two classrooms before his, one of the last to take her seat.

Hinata had science for her homeroom, one of her worst subjects. The teacher, Kakashi-sensei, was very popular among the female students. He ranked second on the hotness scale in the school, because the heartthrob of the entire High School sat two seats across from her. Uchiha Sasuke. He was as cold as he was handsome, and damn he was pretty fine. But still, Hinata liked personality more than looks and Sasuke must have had the world's biggest stick up his ass for the first 17 years of his life. She was one of the few girls who didn't have a crush on him, but if she voiced that out loud the poor girl might not live to see her senior year.

Hinata turned her head towards the window and she drifted off looking out into the world's bleariness. She didn't hear her name being called until the kid next to her tapped her on the shoulder and nodded his head at Kakashi. "S-Sorry Sensei, what were you saying?"

"Partners, is there anyone you had in mind?"

Hinata gave him a confused look; she had no idea what they needed partners for. But not wanting to seem like a complete idiot she mumbled an unconvincing 'yeah'.

Kakashi rolled his eyes. "Then write their name down on a slip of paper and pass it up like everyone else."

Hinata flushed profusely as the class snickered at her.

She quickly scribbled down a name then passed the paper up to the front of the room. The people that passed it along shot a funny look her way, and in a few minutes Hinata was about to realize why.

Kakashi quickly looked over the papers with a bored look on his face, an amused smirk playing across his lips when he got to Hinata's.

"Hinata, go to the nurse."

She straightened immediately and stammered a nervous "W-Why?"

Kakashi rolled his eyes. "Inuzuka Kiba isn't in this class."

The classroom erupted with laughter, the ones who didn't point and laugh at her held shrewd smiles on their faces.

Hinata, if possible, turned even redder.

"Alright class, settle down, since some people seem to have difficulty performing such a simple task I'll do it for you. Aburame Shino with Temari."

An annoyed rather shrill moan could be heard from the back of the room. Temari hated Shino, well it's more like she found him creepy and well, yeah. Kakashi continued,

"Yamanaka Ino and Akimichi Chouji."

Another complaint was heard, only this time it was vocalized. "Chouji? _Chouji?_ No way! The baby will look like, well, that!"

Hinata was confused at what Ino was saying, what baby? Was she pregnant? No, she couldn't see Ino getting pregnant when she's too busy being concerned about thinness. Kakashi ignored Ino and went on,

"Rock Lee and Harun-"

"-NO!!!" Sakura screamed from the front of the room, "Oh god, Kakashi-sensei please don't stick me with that freak! Can you imagine a baby with those eyebrows? It's terrifying…"

Sakura was reduced to tears as Kakashi ignored her and went on, reading random names from the pieces of paper. And from the reactions of most people no one got who they had written down. Finally Kakashi got to her…

"Hyuuga Hinata and… Uchiha Sasuke."

Hinata's heart took a deep plunge. This was bad, really bad. From the looks she was receiving from every female in the class she in for a whole lot of-

"Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura said calmly, raising her hand.

"What Sakura?"

Sakura gave him a bright cheery smile and took a small breath to stop the shaking in her hands. "Why… Why does Hinata get to have Sasuke-kun as a partner when we all know she didn't write his name down? Though I _did_ write his name down. I did dammit!"

"I know you did Sakura, but so did every other girl in this class, except for Hinata. So that's why."

Hinata lowered her gaze to an interesting scratch mark on her desk, trying to ignore all the disgusted looks she was receiving.

She was saved from sitting there in agony when Kakashi told them to push the desks together and sit with their partners. Hinata, for the first time since this little incident, glanced at Sasuke. It only took one look for her to know that he wasn't moving anything. With a sigh Hinata stood up and placed her books and stuff on the desk, slowly moving it towards Sasuke.

Sakura stealthily made her way over to Hinata and her slow moving self, innocently placing her foot right in her path. Poor Hinata tripped over it and toppled onto her own desk, sending her books flying. The classroom burst out into laughter again. Hinata lowered her gaze to the floor as she tried to pick up her books; the room was starting to spin again.

"Here."

Hinata looked up and was staring directly at the binding of her science book.

"Take it." Sasuke said, forcing the book into her arms.

Hinata muttered a small thanks and sat down next to him, trying to ignore the snide remarks Sakura was chortling behind her back. Sasuke helped her out there.

"Sakura, if you're going to be a bitch, do it somewhere away from me."

It was Sakura's turn to redden. She gave a small huff and stormed off to Lee's table, much to Ino's pleasure.

Kakashi then handed out potatoes to everyone; each one had a little blue or pink bow. Hinata was now completely confused. "The pink ones are girls, the blue ones are boys. Starting today, you and your partner will take care of them as if they were your own flesh and blood."

"…"

"Sensei it's a potato."

Kakashi ignored the comment and continued. He passed out blue and pink slips now, giving the girls pink and the boys blue. Only thing is, Hinata got a blue.

"The ones with blue cards are the fathers; the ones with pink cards are the mothers." A number of complaints followed this one.

"I'm not a girl."

"I'm not a guy!"

"S-Sensei I t-think you gave me the w-wrong…"

"What the fuck?!"

"Dude, guy + girl does not equal potato!"

"Why are we doing this in Science class?"

"Are you on crack?"

"Can we watch them breast feed?"

"Can I bake it?"

"No you can't bake it!"

"Can we practice making new baby potatoes?"

"Not with you I won't!"

"How long do we have to do this?"

"Two weeks."

"How can you tell it's a boy potato or a girl potato?"

"The ribbons dumbass."

"So if I switch the ribbons and put two on one it's a…"

"Trisexual potato?"

"How did you get three?"

"Girl, boy, potato."

"Oh."

Kakashi, starting to get annoyed, slammed his hand down on the table. "Ok, shut up. I don't care. Just don't lose, eat, impale, burn swap, or sell the potatoes and you'll pass. Now name your children and sit quietly till the bell rings."

Hinata felt even sicker, not only was she about to pass out but she was now father to a potato. And the mother was the most wanted guy in school, great.

"S-So… What should we n-name him?"

Sasuke gave a grunt; he was now in an awful mood and didn't feel like dealing with… Well anyone.

"A-Alright… U-Um… How about… Um…"

The bell rang and everyone scooped up their books and left, including Hinata's partner. With a sigh Hinata and went up to Kakashi, told him a name and left. She was so disoriented by that point the name could have been Billy Bob Jr. and she wouldn't have cared.

Around 5th period Sasuke found Hinata slowly putting her books away and growled angrily, coming up to her with obvious annoyance.

"What are you, some kind of idiot?"

Hinata slowly turned to face him, a strange smile on her face. "Hello Sasuke…"

Or at least she thought it was Sasuke. It sounded like Sasuke. Hinata couldn't be sure though, her vision was so out of whack at the moment it wasn't even funny. A sudden heaviness came out of nowhere and plowed right into the Hyuuga, bringing her to her knees.

"When did the ground get so close?" Hinata muttered, trying to massage her pounding temples and stand up at the same time. It apparently didn't work, because the next thing she knew Sasuke was leaning over her saying something, she couldn't understand what though.

"So tired…" Hinata managed before darkness consumed her.

---

Sasuke tried to stay calm as Hinata passed out right in front of him; he wasn't used to these kinds of things. He was just about to take his frustration out on her and _this_ happens, now what? He thinks sourly; panic quickly rising in his chest. Still in the middle of thinking Sasuke spins around after hearing a piercing scream from behind him. Some freshman girl stood stock still, giving Sasuke a frightened stare as she went over the scene before her in her head. He was pretty stupid for leaning over her like that.

She turned around and ran down the hall, right for the principle office.

Sasuke cursed loudly, getting ready to chase after the girl and tell her what had happened when he remembered something. He couldn't just leave Hinata lying there. In one swift motion Sasuke lifted the light-weight Hyuuga off the ground and into his arms dashing after the girl. He then acknowledged just how feverish she felt. Even through her layered clothes he could feel the heat from her body. It wouldn't be good for Hinata if he went all the way to the office then to the nurses' office just to clear his name. Decision made, Sasuke slowed down enough to make a sharp turn right and made his way down a long corridor, making another right into the nurses' office.

"She needs help!" He managed, out of breath from all of the running. But no one was there to reply. Sasuke gritted his teeth. What kind of stupid health office didn't have the nurses there?! He stayed silent though and placed Hinata down on the padded mattress in the corner, taking a step back once she was settled.

Still no nurse.

He quickly looked over her body to guess at her condition, it definitely wasn't getting any better. Sweat was beginning to soak through her outer layer of clothing and covered her red face. Hinata's eyes twitched momentarily, as if in pain. Sasuke averted his gaze from the girl, the panic was rising again. She was burning up and he didn't- he couldn't do what was needed to help her. Common sense would tell someone not to wear 3 layers in 85 degree weather, raining or not. Hinata apparently lacked this. Sasuke's eyes darted back to her when she let out a small moan; it looked like he didn't have a choice. She'd be in trouble if she stayed in those winter clothes any longer.

* * *

AU: Next chapter will be out soon, I hope you all enjoyed it 


	2. Mr Darci

Family Affairs

Ch. 2

AU: Thanks everyone for the reviews! I read each one and felt all happy and tingly inside because you all were so kind. I'm glad you're enjoying my fic, and I hope it stays that way, haha

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto

* * *

Hinata strained to open her eyes. A cold heaviness had come over them making it nearly impossible for her to figure out what had happened. The last thing she remembered was seeing Sasuke, an angry Sasuke… '_Did he do this to me?'_ Hinata wondered, realizing now that she was on some sort of mattress. 

She felt herself shaking, but couldn't do anything about it. It was as if all control over her body had left with no desire to come back. Strange sounds could be heard from Hinata's pounding ears, she couldn't quite make them out though. Feeling bare and helpless, a small sign of relief broke through when something cool and damp was placed on her forehead.

A few moments later Hinata regained some control over her body, her eyes being one of the body parts. It was blurry at first, her vision, but slowly she adjusted to the dimmed down lights.

A minute or so passed and Hinata realized she was in the health office on one of those painful cots.

Another 10 seconds told her she wasn't alone in the room.

Another 5 seconds told her why she felt bare; she was laying there in her underwear

Hinata screamed.

---

Sasuke felt a wave of relief wash over him as Hinata slowly came to, it took her a bit but she slowly gained her bearings and realized he was in the room. Sasuke was about to say something when she did something unexpected- she screamed.

"Whoa, hold on!" Sasuke started, putting his hands up defensively. He didn't really consider she might find it strange to wake up on a bed half naked with some guy standing over her. Hinata screamed even louder when Sasuke took a step towards hers, not quite sure what to do. The wet towel on her forehead slid off to the floor and Hinata rolled off the bed onto the tiled floor, scampering to her feet and running over to a desk. Sasuke hopped over the bed and groaned, trying to calm the girl down. "Listen Hinata, It's not what you're thinking. I didn't do anything to-"

"No!" She said, cutting him off. "J-Just stay away from m-me!" Tears were forming in her eyes as she did her best to put as much distance between herself and Sasuke whilst grabbing random things off the desk and flinging them wildly at him. Lucky for him her aim was so terrible the smaller, sharper items missed by a mile, but the larger things like folders and books didn't. Hinata paused for a second to catch her breath, but Sasuke wasn't about to let her start the little throwing game again. In one swift motion he had sprung forward and had her pinned to the wall.

"You selfish little-, do you know what I went through for you?" Hinata quickly silenced, Her voice caught in her throat. Sasuke's face was mere inches away from hers, she could feel his breath on her face, which was steadily getting redder. She bit her lip, giving him the most pitiful look he'd ever seen. His grip loosened for just a second, leaving an opening. Hinata took it and ran.

She brought her knee up right between his legs, nailing him in the groin. Sasuke lost hold of her completely and doubled over in pain, squeezing his eyes tight to resist the watering that came.

"What in the world is going on in here?!"

Sasuke quickly opened his eyes and spun around. The nurse had finally decided to show up after hearing all the screaming it seemed, and she didn't like what she saw. By now teachers and students alike were milling around the door, trying to figure out what had happened. It wasn't long before some of the female students gasped, crying things like 'how could you Sasuke?' 'I was your biggest fan!' 'Who the hell is that chick?' 'Damn, all he had to do was ask any other girl in the school…' 'That bitch is dead!' 'Well, at least I know he isn't gay….'

"Uchiha!" The nurse shrieked, picking up a ruler and waving it threatening. "You little fool! Don't you know you'll be under criminal charges? You'll be lucky if she doesn't sue, honestly. I cant' believe such a smart young man would do something so stupid!" Sasuke just gaped at the nurse as she rambled on. Then he dared a glance towards Hinata who was now as red as a radish, silently crying into her hands. He would have to tell her the truth before he bothered with anyone else.

"Hey, wait, I-"

"-Don't you dare talk to her!" the nurse hissed, taking Sasuke by the arm and dragging him through the big crowd around the door all the way to the principles office.

"You don't even know what happened!" Sasuke growled at the nurse, but she pulled him along nonetheless.

In a minute or so Sasuke found himself seated before the school principle and the assistant principle, both bore grim looks on their faces. The principle, Sarutobi, spoke first. "Alright Sasuke, before we start I'd like to give you a chance to explain yourself." Sasuke slumped in his chair and gave Sarutobi a cold look, he wasn't going down easy.

---

Hinata was once again sitting on the health office cot, slightly shaking. She was dressed again, but not in her own clothes. They were too wet to even consider wearing. She couldn't help but feel that something was wrong, what had happened didn't feel right. She just couldn't imagine Sasuke taking advantage of her like that, especially since he'd ignored her existence until they were partnered up. Truth be told he could easily convince most any girl in the school to sleep with him, choosing _her_ was just impractical.

She'd been feeling crappy all day, Dressed in sweats she had the sex appeal of a 10 year old, She displayed no feelings for Sasuke, and neither did he to her… Besides anger, and most importantly unless he tried to drown then rape her it wasn't his fault. None of this was. Hinata sighed, highly doubting the Uchiha was a necrophile. The twinge of guilt inside her gut expanded, quickly becoming unbearable. It looked like it was up to her to set things straight.

But how to get past the nurse?

Hinata, not feeling up for some devious thinking, decided to go for the old fashion way of explaining things. The truth.

"Kawamura-san?"

The nurse turned around and smiled sympathetically down at Hinata, "Yes, sweetheart?"

"I n-need to go to the main office, S-Sasuke-san didn't do a-anything wrong…"

---

Sasuke sat gloomily staring at the floor after explaining what had happened. They didn't believe him. Sarutobi spoke up again, "We have a witness Uchiha, how do you explain that? She says she spotted you standing over Hinata in the hallway; Hinata was unconscious at the time. It wouldn't take much for a boy like you to knock someone with such a small frame out, now would it?"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed at the incredibility of this situation, "Are you serious?"

"W-Wait!" Hinata stumbled into the room, panting slightly. She was a bit flushed from sprinting the entire way there, but she was determined to set things straight. "S-Sasuke-san didn't do anything w-wrong!" Sarutobi and Anko gave her a blank look. Hinata continued. "I-I was s-sick today and my f-fever um… I passed out, a-and Sasuke-san h-helped me to the health office… I-If he d-didn't take me to t-the health office I don't k-know what might have happened…"

Anko shook her head knowingly, going over to Hinata and giving her a tight squeeze. "Poor thing, did he play mind games on you? You were found in the health office half naked, and there was a witness. I don't think he was trying to help you. It was more like this stupid hormonal challenged pretty boy was taking advantage of a young defenseless teenage girl!"

Sasuke groaned, Hinata blinked.

"Witness?" She inquired

"Yes, First year Fujiko Hanami. Come in Hanami-chan." A small girl with big eyes and short wavy black hair walked in, nervously eyeing everyone in the room. She quietly explained what had happened and how she had rushed right to the office. Sasuke rolled his eyes and Hinata stayed silent. Finally the Hyuuga spoke up.

"I-I wasn't feeling well this morning. In fact I felt terrible, but father wouldn't let me stay home. I nearly passed out in Kakashi-sensei's room, and when I was getting my books for 5th period I think I p-passed out and Sasuke-san must h-have found me and c-carried me to the h-health office…"

Sasuke added on. "And before you ask, I come straigt here because one the health office is closer, and two I was expecting the nurse to actually be there, guess that's a fault on my part, huh?" Sarutobi and Anko didn't like the sarcasm he was using, but couldn't fault him there. There _were_ supposed to be nurse's in the nurse office.

"Alright, I see your point." Anko admitted "We'll talk to the nurse."

---

Another 20 minutes passed by before Sasuke and Hinata were released. And not without more lecture on how it wasn't Hinata's fault and how she could come talk anytime she wanted to and how Sasuke would be watched very carefully from now on ect.

Hinata closed the door behind Sasuke and herself once they had left the room. Sasuke crossed to the other side of the hall and slumped down against the cold locker, letting out a low groan.

"You're one troublesome girl…" He muttered, using Shikamaru's favorite word. Hinata bowed her head in embarrassment.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get you into s-so much t-trouble…"

Sasuke merely grunted his annoyance.

"What I was trying to say earlier before you keeled over was, what in the world made you decide to name _my_ project Mr. Darci?!"

Hinata gave him a confused look. "Huh?"

Sasuke gritted his teeth.

"I went back to Kakashi after class and he told me you named it that, why? Most people have enough sense to consult with the other person but I guess that's expecting too much from you." As Sasuke continued his rant Hinata's head began to swim, his words sounded warped and far off, it only made her headache worse. Something in the back of her throbbing mind offered to make it all go away, Hinata embraced it deeply. Sasuke immediately stopped talking when the Hyuuga girl once again collapsed on the floor, unconscious. Sasuke groaned inwardly. "For the love of fucking god…"

* * *

AU: I'm so sorry everyone; this had to be the worst written chapter ever. Due to the heat my brain has fried, and I could barely give out this mediocre work. Forgive me, I promise it'll never happen again… -knocks on wood- Stay tuned for the next chapter. It'll come out soon if I don't die from heat stroke, lol. Hope you enjoyed! 

P.S. I know this chapter was much shorter than the rest, but that also means I'll update faster! If you guys behave that is XP Haha jk, I'm going to release the new chapter earlier than this one and ill try and make sure it's longer. Thanks for reading!


	3. When it Rains, it Pours

Family Affairs

Chapter. 3

---

Hinata shot up in her bed, shivering slightly and coated in a thin layer of sweat. She remembered Sasuke yelling and… That was about it.

"Where…?" Hinata looked around and her blurry vision slowly picked up familiar looking things… She was in her room. She slid out of bed and hurried over to her bathroom, eager to shower and wash away the day's events. Half way there she stopped dead, smacking herself in the forehead. Even though it was stupid, it was her project, she needed to get a good grade on this so her father would be pleased… She had too! Her potato was probably in Sasuke's care at the moment, and that couldn't be good. He was violent and cold, not a suitable person to take care of her child. And as the father of that child it was her responsibility to keep it safe! And everyone knew an abusive mother wasn't a good thing…

"A-Alright!" Hinata mumbled, doing her best to pump herself up. Gritting her teeth and dashing out of the room down into the parlor where she grabbed the first umbrella she saw. Hinata opened the front door and ran out into the sudden chilled air, and she was right to bring an umbrella because as soon as she took one step outside her house the rain really began pounding.

"Hinata-sama!" a servant called after the speeding girl. "It's pouring out!" Hinata shouted her apology over her shoulder and picked up her pace, blocking out the further warnings the servant was shrieking. Unfortunately one of them happened to be 'severe and/or isolated thunderstorm'.

It was times like this the Hyuuga heiress wished her father would let her get a car. They could certainly afford one, but the problem was Hiashi's lack of trust in her. But now as it poured she couldn't see how the alternative of walking everywhere was must better. _It's probably not even trust, I mean, Hanabi has a car and she's a freshman! He doesn't think I _deserve _one…_

Hinata arrived outside the Uchiha manor a good 10 minutes later, shivering from head to toe. She raced up to the front door and pounded on it, pleading for someone to hear. It really _was_ pouring! Before long the door swung open to reveal an annoyed Sasuke. He was wearing a navy blue robe and his hair was plastered to his pale face, so that's what he looked like without hair gel Hinata thought, shaking her own hair out of her face due to its uncomfortable drippyness. They stood there staring at each other for an awkward moment before Sasuke broke the silence.

"What the hell do you want?"

Hinata flushed a bit, trying her best to look determined and serious… But she'd never seen him looking so muddled up, it was rather funny. "I-I came… For Mr. D-Darci." Sasuke gave her a sort of sneer before moving to close the door. "N-No! Please wait!" Hinata cried, sliding her foot in the way of the door. A loud 'smackity-thud' sound could be heard before a yelp of pain. Sasuke had been planning to close the door rather hard and Hinata was dumb enough to stick her foot in there. "Ow… Ow…" Hinata muttered resisting the tears that were gathering in her pale purple orbs.

She turned away from Sasuke and began to limp home, nearly tripping down the stairs. A flash of lighting could be seen from above and it was quickly followed by a crash of thunder, the storm was right over them. A strong wind caught Hinata midway down her descent of the stairs leading to Sasuke's house and snatched her Umbrella away, blowing it out of sight. She stumbled and fell down to one knee, leaning against the step above her for support. _This… Totally… Sucks! _She wanted to scream at the top of her lungs, but didn't get the chance.

Sasuke groaned and reopened his door, hurrying over to the soaked Hyuuga and taking her by the shoulder back inside where he firmly shut and locked the door.

Hinata slid off her sneakers and socks to reveal one pale foot and another throbbing purple one.

"C'mon," Sasuke said, doing his best not to feel guilty about her foot. "You can't walk home in this weather or with that foot; you'll have to stay here tonight. We should go upstairs to clean you up; I don't want you dripping throughout my house."

And not once did he even sound sorry for mashing up her toes Hinata thought angrily, limping over to the stairs. Her face fell a bit when she noticed just how many flights there were. But without warning – and much against her approval- Sasuke bent down and threw her over his shoulders before moving up the stairs taking two at a time.

"Put me down!" Hinata yelled, pounding her tiny fists on his back.

"Would you rather walk?" He spat, ending her rebuttal. They were on the third floor when Sasuke stopped his upward walking and took a right into a very, very large room. He set Hinata down roughly on the cold wooden floor before disappearing behind another door.

She looked around hesitantly; the room was huge, a little bigger than her own. In the far corner she spotted a tiny black phone, just what she was looking for. Hinata limped as fast as she could over to the phone and picked it up, eager to call home and explain her situation. There was no dial tone. Hinata hang the phone back up and turned around to find Sasuke staring at her.

"Here," he said, handing her a white fluffy towel. "Dry yourself off… Quickly." His cheeks bore some color now as he turned away, all Hinata had to do was look down and see why.

Her baby blue shirt was now practically see-through from all the water it had absorbed. It was her time to redden, wrapping the towel around her revealed body quickly. "Why didn't you say something earlier?!" she snapped, angry that he had carried her all the way up here while she was 'exposed'. Sasuke didn't give an answer that she could completely comprehend but it sounded like something along the lines of 'just shut up'.

Hinata tried to regain her composure before speaking again. "T-The phone's dead, I think the power lines are-" Before she could even finish her sentence there was a loud crack of thunder and everything went black. Hinata shrieked and flailed around, crouching into a little ball to block it all out. But as soon as the lights had gone out they were back on, and Sasuke was giving her an incredulous look.

"Generators, idiot."

Hinata lifted her head from her knees and stood up, pretending her little spaz attack never happened. "So u-um… Where am I s-sleeping?" Sasuke gave her a smile, and it wasn't a friendly one. In fact it looked rather cruel and calculating…

"On the floor." He said smugly, pointing to a small rug in the corner that a dog or cat might sleep on.

Hinata blanched. "U-Um… Are you s-serious?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "No, there's a guest room on the second floor. You can sleep there."

Hinata just nodded, not happy about going back down the stairs. Sasuke carried her back down one flight and left her in the smaller guest room with a pair of pajama's and ice for her foot. Without a goodnight he left and closed the door behind him.

Hinata felt even more awkward now, she'd never slept over in a guy's house, well, beside Kiba's'. The pajama's she tried on were a bit to small, and they hugged her body in an uncomfortable way. And there was always the question of why Sasuke had female pajamas around her size in his closet, but she felt that one was better left unanswered.

Once she was into the tight pajamas and under the many covers in the guest rooms' bed Hinata closed her eyes and tried to sleep…

It was only 5 minutes later that she realized she needed to use the bathroom.

Hinata slid out of bed and grabbed her ice off the nightstand next to her before slipping out of her room into the dark hallway. She was sure the second floor had a bathroom; it was all a matter of finding it in this maze of a house. Hinata opened door after door down the hall and found only closets and more bedrooms, finally she walked into what appeared to be a bathroom… But that's all it was. A _bathroom_. 4 different types of tubs and showers were in each corner and center of the room, there was one very elegant sink but no toilet. She found several more of those along her way.

Finally Hinata came upon the last room on the floor, and if it didn't have a toilet in it god help her. She cracked open the door and slipped inside, feeling along the walls for a light switch. And along the way she felt something else, something human. The something reached up and grabbed her wrists tightly, pulling them away from the wall and above her head. Hinata yelped at the sudden contact and squirmed around in her capturers grasp, but to no prevail. The something switched to holding her wrists with one hand and used the other to flick on the light she had been searching for. Hinata paled as the now lighted area showed who her capturer was… Well she didn't exactly know who he was but he was very pretty, and very much similar to Sasuke. And had a very scary look on his face.

"U-Um…" Was all she could manage, her mouth had gone dry, and the person hadn't let go of her wrists.

"Well, who might you be?" He said, a misleadingly kind smile playing across his lips. Hinata felt compelled to answer.

"Hinata, H-Hyuuga Hinata." The person finally released his hold on her.

"Ah, well, I should have guessed. Only Hyuuga's have eyes such as yours. I'm Uchiha Itachi, and you're really cute." Hinata was overwhelmed by what this person was saying; he just said it so casually! Hinata opened her mouth to reply, but shut it immediately at loss of words. "Well Hinata-chan, what brings you to my room this late at night?" Hinata again was at a loss of words, she didn't know how to explain it to this man without sounding stupid.

"W-Well… Sasuke-san has o-our project and I c-came over to get it b-but it started pouring and my f-foot got jammed so I couldn't w-walk back h-home and um… I-I'm staying here for the n-night…"

Itachi's smile was replaced by a sadistic grin. "Yes of course, that makes sense." He started, moving in closer to Hinata who in return started backing away. "But you haven't told me why you're in _my_ room."

Hinata really had to go right now, she needed a toilet! "I thought this was the b-bathroom!" she cried, exasperated.

"Well, you can always 'relieve' yourself here if you'd like, I'm all for it." Hinata turned around and bolted for the door, but didn't get far on a bad foot before slipping and falling to the floor. She started crawling to the door but Itachi took one step over her and had blocked her path, kneeling down to look her in the eyes. "Now, Hinata-chan, why are you really here? Are you Sasuke's girlfriend?" Hinata was turning red from her effort to keep it in, and grew scared from the look Itachi was now giving her. He looked… Hungry. "If not, I'm going to have my fun. It's not everyday a cute girl walks into my room in the middle of the night. And if you _are_ his girlfriend there can only be one thing you'd be willing to do with him, so I'm sure you wouldn't mind." Hinata stood shakily up onto her feet, clenching her baggie of ice tightly.

"Please, j-just let me go…" When Itachi was clearly not moving Hinata braced herself then did the unexpected, she leaped forward and slammed the bag full of ice right into Itachi's head. He stumbled out of the way long enough for her to shoot past him and out into the hallway where she screamed her lungs out while running the opposite way. Unfortunately, this is where the foot factor came in, and Hinata couldn't exactly move quickly while being disabled. And Itachi on the other hand was in a very healthy condition, and could effortlessly catch up to her… Which he did.

"Don't run from what you want!" He said, easily keeping up with her pace.

"I want the b-bathroom, not y-you!" Hinata screamed, attempting to go faster but only tripping over herself. Itachi frowned, though that was impossible to see in the near blackness of the hallway.

"You're very stubborn, and it's only making your predicament worse. No one can hear you down-"

"What the hell is going on down here?!" Hinata turned at the sound of Sasuke's voice.

"Help me!!" She shrieked scooting away from Itachi as Sasuke flicked on the hallway lights. His eye twitched at the scene before him. His older brother by 5 years leaning over his classmate - who was wearing way too small pajamas - with a crazed look in his eyes.

"Help me." Hinata squeaked, moving farther away from Itachi. Itachi simply shrugged and stood up, dusting himself off.

"That was fun little brother, you should invite your girlfriends over more often, especially the cute ones. Only problem is she threw ice at me, it hurt."

Itachi's voice had taken up a derisive tone as Sasuke grew redder by the moment. "What exactly did you do to her Itachi?"

Itachi gave him one of his phony yet convincing smiles. "Nothing, she escaped and you rescued her before I got the chance." With that said Itachi turned around and left Hinata and Sasuke alone and there was once again another awkward silence. This time Hinata broke it.

"W-Where is the b-bathroom…?"

Sasuke finally turned to look at her, "Right over- Why are you crying?!" Sasuke panicked a bit as tiny drops of water fell from the Hyuuga's usually placid eyes.

She struggled to her feet, using the wall for support. "W-Why does that matter… I-I just want the bathroom…" Hinata murmured, keeping her head down as she walked back towards her room.

"Hey, c'mon now." Sasuke said, not exactly sure on what to do. This is why he didn't like girls, they were too weepy and clingy and stupid. Hinata spun around on her good heel and glared at Sasuke straight in the eyes.

"W-Why?! I'll tell you w-why! Because you had me s-sleep on the same floor as your c-creepy cousin or brother or whoever that was! B-Because you couldn't care less that he's a d-dirty old man who gets kicks out of s-scaring g-girls like me! Because this is your entire f-fault since you had to slam that door on my foot, you just couldn't have g-given me the stupid p-potato? I-I… I-I mean you don't even want it do y-you? Y-You just e-enjoy t-tormenting m-me! Because-"

"Hey wait a second, I gave the potato to Neji when you passed out again, and he said he'd give it to you when you woke up." Hinata felt her stomach drop. Suddenly she didn't feel so good.

"Where's the bathroom?" was all she said, tears forming in her eyes again. Not wanting to be ranted at anymore Sasuke just nodded and showed her back to the first bathroom without a toilet she had found. There were two rooms in it, and the second room held a toilet. He left so Hinata could do her business and keep a watch for his insane older brother.

Hinata exited the room with a much calmer look on her face, but her eyes were still puffy from crying. Sasuke walked her back to her room but was puzzled when she didn't go in. "I-I don't want to s-sleep there…" Hinata muttered, glancing back down the hall where Itachi's door could be seen. It looked like he had a lot to learn about women. Sasuke brought her back upstairs to his room and closed the door, locking it tight to lessen her insecurities.

Hinata flopped down on his couch, turning her back to Sasuke without another word. She bit her lip in thought; today had been full of… Stuff. Hinata knew Sasuke had a car, she _knew_ it. She'd seen him driving it around numerous times with pretty, stuck up girls riding shot gun. So then why did he offer for her to sleep over instead of giving her the short ride home? Why hadn't she thought of this earlier when it wasn't too late? _Why am I such an idiot? _Hinata grumbled to herself that she should have never come. No potato was worth this, whether she was the father or not.

'_Stupid girl…_' Sasuke thought, flopping onto his bed and flicking off the lights. He wouldn't even bother trying to understand her.

---

Complete Crap. yup.

~Sg03~


End file.
